


Cravings

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy Cravings, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Steve and Bucky are assigned a special mission by Darcy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Cravings

Steve’s phone rang while Bucky was driving them home after a long mission debriefing.

“Hey, Darcy!” He answered, happy to finally hear her voice again. They’d been away for three weeks and both he and Bucky were very much missing their best gal. 

“Steve, babe, I can’t wait to see your gorgeous face again, but I need you two to make a pit stop at the grocery store. I’m in dire need of pickles, marshmallow fluff, regular sun chips, and cookie dough ice cream. The baby demands it.” 

Bucky grinned as he altered course. Darcy’s pregnancy cravings were all over the place and they never knew when they’d be called upon to supply her with some weird combination of snacks. They’d learned by now to never question it, but sometimes her choices made them gag inside. 

“You said pickles, fluff, cookie dough ice cream and regular sun chips?” Steve asked, maintaining a straight face with a great effort.

“Yep!” Darcy chirped. “I will pay you two with many, many kisses.”

“I like the sound of that, doll,” Bucky said, a grin lighting up his tired face. “We’ve sorely missed you, Sweetheart.” 

“And I’ve missed you too,” she responded softly. “Now hurry up so I can demonstrate. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.”

Both men laughed.

“We’re pulling into the store right now,” Steve told her. “Should be home in ten minutes.”

“Yay!” She cheered. “See ya soon, boys.”


End file.
